Clouds and Fire
by BloodwingWielder
Summary: Trouble at the Cat Kingdom arises but this time, things get complicated when you add love and chaos together. Someone, somewhere, knows whats what. Haru/Baron and maybe Toto/OC... R&R please! Rated T because I feel like it!


Okay so, you've seen this around somewhere and I'm not stealing because it is mine. I'm merely using another account because the other one is rusting a little. So here goes! Please, don't flame!

Happy Reading!  
>BloodwingWielder<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Haru! You know he is in love with you right now!"<p>

"I told so many times already!" she snapped. "_It doesn't matter! _If you are so keen about him, then why don't you ask him out yourself?"

Hiromi raised an eyebrow and looked at her sceptically. Haru looked away, guiltily.

They were sitting at a cafe, drinking their refreshments. It was a hot and clear Sunday. The sky was crystal blue and people were strolling around in town. It has been a month since the incident with the Cat Kingdom but instead of grimacing at that memory, Haru had smiled and welcomed it with an open mind. The memory would always wander everywhere. Muta, Toto, Yuki, Lune, becoming a cat, etc... But it would suddenly freeze when it comes to Baron.

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The live cat figurine she had fallen in love with.

It wasn't exactly like any other crush like she had with Machida. She knew that beneath the last words she had spoken to him alone, it was something even deeper and truer.

But she stopped thinking about it for weeks now. She stopped visiting them ever since her mother had a heart attack a month before. She didn't inform her unusual friends about the incident and had just stopped.

Haru had been making dinner before she heard gasp and a thud in the room where her mother worked. They sent her to the hospital where they said it would only be a few days...but it turned out to be weeks. Haru had enclosed herself in the house for days. She had missed school; hid whenever someone tried to get her to come out and stared gloomily at the phone whenever it rang. Hiromi had finally convinced her to get out after a few hours of pestering and counselling.

Never had anyone seen her like this but all was well when Hiromi sorted her best friend out. Haru was feeling much better and was gradually returning to her usual self.

Hiromi glanced at her with sympathy. She got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, okay? I won't be long."

And she left.

Haru sighed. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this. Her mother was going to be fine and there was no need to be so snappy when people are trying to help her.

_Sure..._

_Shut up!_

_But you know, Haru, life's hard-_

She mentally slapped herself.

_Get a helmet!_

Haru grimaced at the fact she was arguing with herself mentally. She was becoming a nutcase.

Suddenly something pounced on the table and caused her to yelp with surprise. Her chair tilted backwards and she fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Haru moaned from the cold floor, "Ow…ow…ow…Why the does it have to be me that has to get hurt?"

"Because you deserve it!" an all-too-familiar-voice yowled.

_Muta?_

Haru frowned with puzzlement as she pushed herself up from the floor. Sure enough, there was the big, short-tempered, white fluff ball sitting on the table, scowling.

"Muta!" Haru cried, grabbing her furry friend into a bear hug and spinning him in circles. The fellow coffee drinkers looked at her with surprise and continued with their business.

"Can't...breathe...!" she heard Muta's strained gasps.

She finally released him and placed him back on the table. Muta sat on haunches and clutched his chest with one paw, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"He doesn't mind," another voice had joined in.

Beside Muta, was a female tortoiseshell grinning at her. Her eyes were light faded shades of blue and there was a green bow tied to her tail. Haru stared at that cat and the cat stared, unblinkingly, right back. Muta noticed the silence and the staring game.

"This is my cousin," Muta introduced lazily and grumpily, "Haru, Suri, Suri, Haru. Right, formalities, apologies and explanations later...we've got to get going."

He heavily jumped off the table and trotted off. Suri looked at Haru and sighed. "Don't worry about him, that fatso is always like that."

Haru smiled at her. "I figured!"

"Hey! Are you guys coming?"

Suri rolled her eyes. "We'll explain when we get there." And she leaped off the table.

Haru frowned as she followed them through twists and turns. "Wait..." she panted. "Are we going to The Cat Bureau?"

Muta didn't reply but Suri nodded and was about to open her mouth but it closed hastily when Muta shot a glare and a warning at her over his shoulder. They reached The Cat Bureau and Haru glowed at the sight. This miniature place would always knock her breathe right out of her. Muta muttered unintelligently as he stood on twos, walking to get a drink of water from the pond. Suri growled at her fat cousin's disgrace and opened the mailbox that stood directly outside Baron's office.

As if on cue, the lights flickered on inside and the door opened, revealing the one and only cat figurine.

"Haru," Baron greeted with a slight bow, "It's nice to see you again."

They heard a snort and turned to see Muta look up from the pond. "Hah! I'd be lying if I were to say the same!"

Suri looked up from the mail sharply. "Muta!"

Toto, who had arrived a few minutes ago, cawed angrily. "Watch your words, puff ball!"

Muta just shrugged. "What?" he questioned. "She was the one who left us!"

"Muta..." Baron warned.

"She was the one that left us worried and confused! She was the one that caused Baron to-"

"That's enough, Muta."

All heads turned to Baron. He was impassive as ever, showing no signs of anger or annoyance but his voice was stern and commanding.

Baron looked at everyone in the face. "I'm sure Haru has an explanation," he reasoned, "And it will be heard."

He turned to face his office. "Everyone, kindly step into office and I mean _everyone_." He directed that to the scowling white cat. Toto and Suri shot a glare at Muta as they passed him, into the office. Baron gestured firmly for Muta to enter to which he begrudgingly obeyed.

Now it was only Haru and Baron standing under the gradually, darkening sky.

Suddenly, the girl burst into tears. She collapsed onto her knees, shaking vigorously with sobs. Baron rushed forward to her aid, despite his size. He stood by her side while she moaned with tears gushing down her face.

"I'm ss-sorry!" Haru cried. "I'm sorry I-I left y-you!"

Baron comforted her with gentle strokes on her arm. "There, there," he reassured, "no one is accusing you."

"M-Muta is!"

"You know how he is," Baron smiled. "But he doesn't take it to the heart. He cares about you and he's just upset you left."

Haru looked up; her eyes filled with tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. "He said that I m-made you do something!"

Baron sighed but then gave her his rare smile. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p><span>Inside the office<span>

"Honestly, marshmallow!" Toto pecked Muta as he flew over him.

Suri frowned. "Could you not just appreciate that she came!"

Muta flailed and clawed Toto who flew out of reach. "Who are you to talk?" he snapped at his scolding cousin. "You only met her now!"

Suri grumbled a reply and cursed his name just as Baron entered with Haru, red-eyed, crawling in behind him. Toto pecked Muta one last time before flying up to his usual perch on the balcony while Muta shook his fist at the crow before slumping into the couch.

"Muta, you have some apologizing to do," Baron gently said.

"Not till I hear the explanation."

Suri rolled her eyes. "You stubborn idiot..."

Baron placed his hand on Suri's shoulder. "It's alright." He turned to Muta. "Haru's mother had a heart attack; she didn't have time to visit us."

Muta's eyes widened as he avoided everyone's gaze. Suri and Toto smiled and gave each other a smug look.

"I'm sorry, Haru..." Muta muttered.

Haru grinned. "You _are_ an idiot, Muta."

Muta raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him with smirk.

Suri rolled her eyes again. "Glad we got this over and done with! Now, we need move on."

"Suri, you can explain. " Baron offered, whilst preparing tea for everyone.

The tortoiseshell looked at Haru and threw a paper on the coffee table for everyone to see. "The Cat Kingdom trouble returns...except dogs included. We're going to need your help since you are the Keeper of The Peace."

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes! I could've missed something...And please review! I'd like to know I'm doing. :3<p> 


End file.
